The Unknown Demigod
by john-watsons-moustache
Summary: So this is my first fanfic so hope you like it. about THL  Alex Ruiz is just your typical demigod... who doesn't know her parent. She wasn't claimed her first night of the bonfire. Rachel give an unasked proficey that has to deal with Alex.wat will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hope you guys like this chapter this is my first ever soooo yeah. . . . ****akkkwwwaaarrddd.**

_1 . The Camp Fire _

I heard the leaves crunch under my feet. I had only a little farther to go. _ROAR! _It's close; I just hoped I could far enough. The trees shaded the early morning sun so it was darker and harder to see. "_It's no use running pretty girl._" It hissed at me. It was really close now. I loaded my bow before it could even blink and shot the arrow at the manticore. It yelled in pain but didn't dissolve. Damn it! I hate that. I kept running though; he was probably right no use running just kill him but it was so close now. I shot another arrow and hit his eye. I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard voices and they were close. Just then the manticore through me back. I hit a tree five yards away. My back ached and my vision went blurry, but I got back up and kept running. I saw something up ahead but I couldn't make it out. Something large stood up by a tree. I turned around and shot my last arrow. It hit the manticore and he dissolved.

I turn back around and saw there were kids my age and younger all around. I walked ahead and saw a golden mat. WAIT! Was that the real Golden Fleece? The Large thing I saw earlier was a Dragon. "Who are you?" a girl with stringy brown hair growled at me. "A-Alexa or Alex." I stuttered to her. "So who is your parent?" a curly brown headed asked me. "Pedro. Pedro Ruiz," I answered. My dad was Spanish and had a deep tan which was odd because I was supper light. "No he means your godly parent," said a girl that had chocolate brown hair unevenly chopped but was really pretty. "Like in Greek god." I said. "Oh, no dip Sherlock," said a dude who look like curly head only a few inches taller. "Guys stop crowding around her she must not know," said a girl with blonde curly hair and a sad look in her grey eyes, "Come with me, I'll take you to Chiron." And turned and walked away.

I had to run to catch up with her. "Who's Chiron?" I asked her. "The activities director." She said not looking at me. "Oh." I looked down at my dirt covered boots. I probably looked awful. My band shirt was covered in mud you probably couldn't see the orange anymore, my jeans were ripped on the knees, and my face was smudged with dried blood, and my long dark brown hair was falling out of its braid and was matted and tangled. Not that I care. We walk up to a blue four story house. A centaur walked up. "Chiron this is Alexa," the girl said. "Alex," I corrected her because I really hate being called Alexa. "Well, Alex I'm Chiron, and this is Annabeth daughter of Athena." He said to me. "So who's my parent?" I ask. "I see your in band and excellent with an arrow. Maybe Apollo," he shrugged. "My mortal parent is a guy so not Apollo," I said, "I hate band." "So why are you in it then?" he asked. "My dad mad me," I said looking at my feet. "Well Miss Ruiz I don't know who it is." "You'll probably be claimed at the bonfire tonight." Annabeth said finally speaking up. "Claimed?" I look at her puzzled. "Claimed is when your godly parent gives you a sign that you're their child." She explained. "Oh," I said feeling awkward again. "Annabeth why don't you show Alex around. And give her some new clothes." He said to her. She pressed her lips together, "Fine." She said flatly and went off. With me following her.

O_o NERDYNESS o_O

"So that's Camp Half Blood." Annabeth said after the tour. "Wow," was all I could say. "So you're taking the god stuff good," she said to me. I look at about to ask what she means. "Usually people don't take it as well as you did." "Oh, I guess I've kind of always known there was something different. One I've always had monsters on my tail and two I can speak Ancient Greek." I shrugged. She smiled, "You can speak Ancient Greek already." "What, that's not normal?" I asked. "Most demigods have to study the language to speak it," She explained, "Come on I have some extra clothes it in Athena's cabin." She said walking into a grey building with an owl on the front. I followed her in. On the inside it had a bunch of desks and blue prints everywhere a huge map hung on one of the walls. On the back wall were about twelve bunks. "Here some soap and shampoo. If you want you can use Athena's private bathroom." She said handing me the clothes, shampoo and soap, then pointed to a door. "Oh thanks," I said her. I scrubbed all the dirt off myself. Washed my hair till it was untangled and smooth. I put my hair back into the braid and the put on the orange t-shirt that read** Camp Half Blood **in bold letters on the front. Khaki shorts that are a little too big on me and laced up the tennis shoes she gave me. I walked out, "Hey do you have a belt I can use," I asked her. "Yeah sure." She said tossing me one. "Thanks," I buckled it. "Come on suppers in five minutes." She said leading me to the pavilion. Everyone was already there. "Alex come. You need sit at the main table." Chiron told me. I sat next to a kid my age maybe a year younger dressed in all black. He had black hair and olive skin. The food was the best I had in years, though they made me give a little a way for a sacrifice to the gods. "So you a kid of Hades?" the kid finally said something. I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not claimed yet." "Oh you're probably a child of Apollo. You were wicked with though arrows." He said. "Ahh, it was nothing," I brushed it off. "Hi, I'm Nico." He told me. "I'm Alex," I said. "Isn't that a guy name?" he said looking at me puzzlely. "Not if your first name if Alexa." I replied. "So why don't you go by Alexa?" "Because I hate that name." I said more than a little annoyed. "O-kay then," he said dropping the conversation. After supper there was a camp fire. They sang strange songs. The camp fire changed colors depending on the mood of the campers. I didn't get any sign from my parent. "Don't forget capture the flag tomorrow. And get a good night's rest. Everyone dismissed!" Chiron said. I weaved my way through the crowd too catch up with Chiron. "Chiron!" I yelled but he didn't answer. "Chiron!" I yelled again. "Oh, Alex what do you need?" he asked. "A place to sleep." I said to him. "What do you mean?" he looked at me qestionly. "I didn't get claimed yet." I said to him. "Umm. . .," He looked around, "Come with me to the Big House." He told me. I had to sleep on the couch in the living room with an animal head looking down at me. The creepiest and the most un confortable place to sleep, but somehow I fell asleep.

**Hoped you guys liked it pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review I don't care it is a compliment or a complaint. If you don't review rose scented lizards mutts will come after you. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah I pretty much suck at summeries . Second Chapter hope you guys like it. . . ****I hope people are reading it. ****Doooooooooo doooooo doooooo doooo doooooo doooo doooo dooo dooo do do doo do doo do do do do doo . . . ****sorry just lost my train of thought.**

_2. Camp Half-Blood_

_In my dream I was with a bunch of girls all of them adolescent. They wore silver parkas and had silver bows. Except two one girl about my age with spikey black hair had a __**Death to Bieber**__ shirt on. I totally agree with her. I hate Justin Bieber. Then a girl maybe two or three years older than me and she had aubern hair and a forest green parka on. Her eyes. . . well they were just like mine. Silvery yellow like the moon. I never once meant someone with eyes like mine._

"_Thalia did you find anything," asked the girl. "Only sreaded purple t-shirts and broken wepons my lady." Thalia, the one with Death to Bieber shirt, said. "Very well then, what about the wolves?" the girl who apparently went by 'My Lady' asked. "I think they already know we are after them but waiting to-" Thalia started but was cut of by a growl. She sighed, "Attack." Then about ten giant wolves come into view. _

Looks like we have some bissness to take care of,_ I heard it in my head. _

"_Πηγαίνετε στα Τάρταρα!" yelled my lady. I knew it meant 'Go to Tartarus'. _

_Oh, who's this one?__, It smiled evily at me. Wait could wolves smile, whatever it at least was trying to. All the girls looked my way. _

"_What are you talking about?" yelled Thalia. _

_Ah, they can't see you. This just makes it more fun__, __I tried to talk but I couldn't. Right then it lanched its self at me. _

I bult up screaming. I stoped and reliezed it was only a dream. I slouch back down a tried to slow my breathing. I got dressed and put my hair into a ponytail not in the usual braid. I walk out into the morning sun and see breakfast was about to start. I took the same place as I did yesterday.

"So you are in Hade's cabin?" Nico asked. "No," I said not looking at him. "So why are you here?" he asked. I slammed my fisted, "Because I haven't been claimed yet!" "Jeez touchie," Nico said. "Ω Οχι δεν έχετε αγόρι θάνατο! Σοβαρά νομίζω ότι δεν χρειάζεται να επισημαίνοντας τα θέματα μου! Είμαι τώρα συνολικά τέρας με τη μαμά θέματα! Και Άλεξ δεν είναι-" I ranted in greek(Oh no you didn't death boy! Seriously I don't need you pointing out my issues! I'm now a total freak with mommy issues! And Alex is not. That's what I really said).

"Alexa calm down!" Chiron said sternly. I huffed loudly and stormed out of the pavilion. I went the Fist of Zeus in the forest. I felt at peace there. Annabeth came up then and sat beside me. "Know you should have yelled at Nico." She said to me. "I know, not the best way to make friends," I said. "Well that and that his dad didn't claim him till after the Second Titan War. Every even knew he was child of Hades." Annabeth explained.

"Wow,… I feel really bad now," I look at her and still see the sad look in her eyes, "So. . . what wrong with you?" "What do you mean?" she said looking at me. "It's obvious that your upset about something." I explained. She looked down trying to advoid my eyes, "Is it really that obvious?" Annabeth said with a shakey voice. "Yeah. It is." I probally should shut up. She seems really sad. I was about to get up and leave her alone then she said, "It's my boyfriend. He went missing about five month ago." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't be. . . I sometimes feel that its my fault because I know where he should be but we can't find it." She said closing her eyes.

"Annabeth its not your fault." I said. "she always had it for me." "Who?" I asked. "Hera. She hates me. This is her plan. He's at a Roman Camp. She had Percy and Jason switched. She thought if we brought both camps together that we can stop Gaea." She said tears dripping down her face. Who's Percy and Jason?" "Percy's my boyfriend. Jason is the son of Jupiter who is from the roman camp." She explained. "I didn't know. . ." I started but couldn't think of an thing else to say. "Come Chiron said he was probally going to put you in Apollo cabin." She said getting up.

Chiron is putting me in Apollo cabin. He said I had to pack but really I don't have anything to pack. So I grabed my bow and quiver. When I got outside Chiron is talking to a blonde headed dude with a bow. The cabin leader of Apollo. "Alex this is Will Solace. Will this is Alex Ruiz." Chiron said. "Hi. So you ready to join the Apollo cabin?" Will asked me. "Yeah I geuss. At least its better than sleeping with that creppy cheeta head thing staring at you all night." I said. He laughed, "Yeah, definetly better than that. Come on lets go."

He lead me to a cabin that looked gold when it hit the sunlight. It was so bright that it kinda hurt to look at it. On the in side it had some sun stuff and merdicians every where. Swivled his head so much I thought he was a dog watching a tennis match. "Umm . . . I geuss we can put youin Michael's bed." He said hesiently. "Who's Michael?" I asked. "Michael Yew the last cabin leader before me." Will explained. "O-kay then,"I sat my bow down on the bed and started looking around. Towards the back is a grand piano. When I got closer I realize it's a Steinway. Kind of nice. I run my finger tips on the edge missing home. I didn't run away from home my dad sent me to a boarding and I ran away from there. I hate my dad for doing that, but I miss him more than anything.

"Hey, do you play?" Will asked. "Um, yeah. But I hate it." I said. "Why do play it then?" "My dad wanted me to play, but I wanted to take archery. So we made a deal I got to take archery if I played piano. I was only five then." I laughed remembering the moment. "Play then?" he asked. "Seriously I just said I hated it." I said. "Please. No one has played that since Michael died," he said doing the puty face, "Pretty please with a cherry on top." "Fine. What should I play?" I said sitting on the bench ready to play. "Anything you want I geuss." Will said. I hesitated for a moment. . .

_I struck the first cord,_

_Then the second one, _

_I closed my eyes remembering the notes and the rhythms,_

_I hit the closer which I was always bad at, The I hit a wrong note, Then a wrong rhythm _

"Damn it!" I said in frustration,"Why can't I get that!" "No, it was good." Will said I almost forgot he was there. "That was awfull. I've been working on that song for three years and I still cant get it right." I said. "Come on, lets go to the arena. I heard that some Hephaestus kids want their ass kick by a newbie." He said. " Now I'm up for that." I said grabbing my bow.

When we got to the arena there was a bunch of big demigods. Not like Ares kids but close. Except one skinny kid in the middle, with dark curly hair and pointy ears. I swear if he was shorter he could've made and elf. "Just watch out for gagets and expanding wepons. They like that stuff." Will whispered in my ear."What?" I said looking behind me. "And take this." He said handing me a dager. It had vines ergaved on the handle and a ten inch blade. "Who's first?" Will shouted. "I will." said a little kid, but was big at the same time. "Alex this is Harvey. Harvey this is Alex." Will introduced us. "Will I can't fight a six year old." I said. "Hey, I'm eight!" yelled Harvey. "Well he's about to fight you." Will said.

Looked Harvey's dercetion an dsaw a spike was coming at me. I duck out of the was just in time. Then I shot a arrow. "Ah, fuck that was my foot." Harvey yelled then sent another spike. I lean back and see it fly an inch over my face. I shot another arrow at him. "Hey watch it." He says as he ducks out of the way of the arrow. He pulls of a swoard a starts charging. I take out the dagger 


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**SORRY I'm so sorry about the last chapter so this is the finishing of chapter2.**

I Looked Harvey's direction and saw a spike was coming at me. I duck out of the way just in time. Then I shot an arrow. "Ah, fuck that was my foot." Harvey yelled. "Someone has a potty mouth." I said. "Oh, shut up." He said then sent another spike. I lean back and see it fly an inch over my face. I shot another arrow at him. "Hey watch it." He says as he ducks out of the way of the arrow. He pulls of a sword a starts charging. I take out the dagger and wait till he is here. I meet his sword. He tries to strike but I doge outa the way. I Knock his sword outa his hand, kick him on the chest to the ground, and point the dagger at his neck all in one move. "Wow," Harvey said just staring at me in disbelief, "You're good." I help him up.

"If she's so good, I challenge her. If . . . she's brave enough." Said the elf guy. "Sure, elf boy." I said rolling my eyes. "So I'm an elf?" he raised his eyebrow. Just then fire flew passed me. "Holy Shit! What was that?" I yelled. "Haha didn't expect that, did you?" he yelled. I brushed the embers off my shirt then shot an arrow. "Oww, that hurt!" he said as he pulled the arrow outa his arm. "So did your freaky fire!" I shouted back. He pulled out a sword from a toll belt and tried to run but his feet wouldn't move. "What the hell?" He said to himself more than me. It looked like the grass was holding him but that was impossible even I took advantage of him being trapped and charged at him. I pushed him on the ground and should on his back. "Give up yet?" I asked pointing the dagger at him. "Nope," he said to me. I dug the dagger closer to him and put more pressure on his back. "Are you sure?" I asked him again. "Fine, I surrendered," he said as I got up. "You're pretty good. Good job." He said. "Thanks," I said turning around. "My names Leo," Leo said sticking his hand out. "I'm Alex." I said ignoring the hand and walked away. Because truly I was impressed but I didn't feel like showing it. And I went to get ready for capture the flag.

**Sorry about taking so long. One computer, six people, and a slow typer not a good mix. PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't specials will come after you. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I forgot the last chapter notes thingy mah bobber that the song she played was supposed to be Clair De Lune **

_3. Capture the flag_

After I suited up for capture the flag I went to join the other Apollo campers. We had Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite cabin on our team. But on the other team are Hephaestus, Ares, and Hecate. So much fun, not. "We need a distraction." Annabeth said walking up. "So how do that?" Malcolm, an Athena camper, said. "I have a plan." She said and we all lean closer.

"So what is it?" Ella, another Apollo camper, said. "Alex you'll be the distraction. Ella, Matt, and Malcom you guys stay near the flag. Me and Will, will go and get the flag. I already know where it is" Annabeth explained. "Of course you do." Travis and Connor, the curly heads that look like twins but aren't, said in unison. The whole group started laughing. She just did the 'evil eye' and Connor and Travis immediately backed up a step. "Alright, break." Will said and we all we to our positions. I really wasn't okay with being the distraction because I really could create the distraction but there was no way I would use it.

As soon as the game started I flew north of our flag. In a matter of seconds I had to Ares kids on my tail. Now I'm tall like 5'8" but these demigods were over 7 feet tall. "Come on newbie, we won't hurt you." Said the one on my right. "Yeah Buck's right, we won't hurt you." Said the other one. "Alright, you're the ones who wanted a fight." I said then turned around and shot an arrow at Buck. "Ow, watch it." Buck said tossing the arrow aside. "You asked for it." I said calmly even though I was terrified. He tried to lunge at me but I ducked outa the way. I took out my dagger and slashed at the other one. Then he tried to strike at me but I kinda dogged kinda went under him.

I run the opposite direction hoping I could lose them. I turned around and they weren't there. I feel myself slamming into something. I fly though the air and land on the ground and roll a few yards. I get up and see its Rachel, Annabeth told me she was the Oracle that I bumped into. "Oh sorry," Said walking over to her. "It's okay. You're Alex right?" she asked. "Yeah, and you're the oracle." I said lending a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said brushing dirt of her sharpie doodled jeans. "No problem," I said. "So you're the girl that hasn't been claimed yet." She said. "Yep, that's me the weirdo." I shrugged. "Hey, I'm the only mortal here. And plus this is like a Greek camp." Rachel said. "Yeah, I guess we're all weird in our own weird ways." I told her. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it." She laughed. One second we're laughing about being weird and the next she's grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against a tree. And when she talks it sounded like three of her at once-

"_The eagle, the dove, forge, and the unknown but known _

_Child of the choir,"_

"_Shall seek help at the spring of the hunter of the maiden,"_

"_And find the ring at the river that is hidden,"_

"_Strike and acquaintance with the lost hero,"_

"_Where is saved from the wolves by and arrow,"_

When she finished doing that freaky talky thing she fell to the ground right in middle of a fight. And I was probably going to have to drag her to the infirmary.

**Sorry it's so short but I want to update quicker so I had to make it shorter. And plus I have and ear infection. So, so much fun right, not. Plezz review or Kronos is comin after you. REEE-Viiieeewww! **


	5. chapter 4

** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I forgot somethin just a little exctra info, she's 15 almost 16 her birthday is July 24, Its like may somthin but**** i dont feel like getting into too much detail anywho here is chapter 4.**  
><strong> WARNING: wRITTER'S mICROSOFT wORD EXSPIRED, SO THE WRITTER HAD TO USE WORD PAD AND DOSE NOT HAVE SPELL CHEAK. <strong>** sPELLING WILL BE HORIBAL. aLSO WRITER DOSE NOT KNOW HOW TO USE CAP KEYS(CURENTLY BEATING SELF UP) . . . Shuting down progra . . .**

_4. The prophecy_  
>"Help! Someone Help." I screamed kneeling near Rachel, who's face was red and nose was bleeding. Just then Jacob another son of Apollo came. "What, happened?" he asked me cheking her puls and doing other sorts of medical stuff i had know idea what was. "I-don't-know-we-where-talking-than-she-said-wierd-stuff-and-talked-funny-then-passed-out!" I said so fast i was afriad he didn't understand any of it."She's not breathing!SOMEONE bring a streacher, She's not breathing!" Jacob yelled. The next few seconds went in a blur. All I remeber is Jacob doing wierd stuff where her lungs then shouting 'She's breathing', someone brining a streacher, and feeling useless while they worked on her.<p>

I felt a hand on my sholder, "Alex come with me to the big house we have a meeting," Chiron said. "How does that involve me?" I asked looking up at him. "You where there to witness the why." he said then lead me to the big house. We went to the rec room which i geuss is now the 'comand center'. All the cabin leader where there. "Alex , we didn't mean this big of a distraction!" Travis said jokingly. "Weelll, its not my fault said decied to talk wierd and then pass out," I said a little sarcasticly. "So it's not your fault? I was thinking that the spirt of Delphi was starting to hate you." Leo joined in. "That or I have really bad timeing." I said sounding afended. "Alex," Chiron said ending our conversation, "will you please tell us the phrophacy." "Well . . . its really doesn't make seance. And . . . really wierd stuff." I said not wanting to look like an idiot. "Alex its's very importan that you tell us," Chiron urged.

I sighed, "The eagle, the dove, the forge, and the unknown but known child of the seek help at the spring of the hunter of the find the ring at the river that is and acquaintance with the lost is saved from the wolves by and arrow." I resighted. When i was do every one was staring at me. "Hmm . . very unsally for the orcale to give an un asked prophacy." Chiron said. "So what the hell does it mean?" I asked. "Well the 'eagle' is Jason. And of couse the 'dove' is Piper. The 'forge' has to be Leo . . . But the last one i don't know . . . The spring is probaly the Spring of Arethusa. . . I just do not know about the river . . . and the ring . .," Annabeth said. She look seriously frustrated, like since she doesn't know it pisses her off. "The 'choir' does it mean like apollo?" Will asked. "Maybe, but 'unknow' what does that mean?" Kate a daughter of Demeter said. "Told you this was confussing," I muutered under my breath.

"The ring is Theseus's Ring. It grants invincabiltly, you'll never die, you could have any power in the world," Chiron said closing his eyes like he was rembering, "A very powerful tool. And Gaea wants it. . . the river I have no idea where its at or what its about, that why they said it was hidden." "Like the One Ring from Lord of the Rings?" Leo asked. "Cough-nerd-cough," i pretended. "You should've seen when he was claimed he thought he was a Vulcan," Jason, I think that was his name was, laughed. He had short blond hair, electric blue eyes, and a little scar above his lip. "Weellll, he does have pointy ears." I said rubbing my chin with my index finger and my thumb. He laughed agian and this time i joined him, "True, true." "Hey! That was because you said i was the son of Vulcan. When thats Hephaestus's roman name." Leo said joining in.

"Alright," Chiron said, "Yes, that is how J. R. R. Tolkien got the idea of Lord of the Rings." After that there was a long pause, like everyone was thinling conclusions in thier head."So, I gonna go cuz this really has nothing to do with me. . .," Okay no one was saying anything just staring at me. Now this was getting akward. Does it have somthin to do with me?Nah . . . hey -dude is in a wheel chair, How'd he get in there? Ugg I think to much, stupid ADHD brain. "Sooo . . . Bye," I said a little too before I could get out the door Chiron grabbed my arm, "Alex," He said in a serious tone. I was tempted to say 'Chiron' in a deep voice, but i could tell he was being serious. "You're, the fourth person going on the geust." I ripped my arm from his grasp and ran out the door. I felt like the world was ending.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys but im on word pad agian. And most will be short cuz when i wrote a long one it jacked it up, and im lazy. so kk hope u like it.**

_5. Leaving_

Sooo yeah I'm a coward. I just got settled down here, I'm starting to make friends, and usally in situations when I know I can posabably die I freak out.

Soo yeah I have some problems, but hey nobody's perfect. Damn It, that remined me of Hannah Montana. I HATE that show. Getting side tracked sorry.

I went to my safe haven, don't know why i just called it that. But for some reason I always feel . . . safe there. I went to the Fist of Zeus.

Don't know why they called it that eather because it looks noting like a fist. Its just a pile of rock, I geuss they just needed something else to name after Zeus.

He sound very stuck up and concedied(well he is the king of olympus). Just then the sky rumbled to life. "WOW! What do you scare people into respecting you!"

I yelled rolling my eyes, ". . . I'm taking to myself right now. This camp is making me go insane." "You can talk to me." some one said behind me.

"Woh, holy shit I didn't see you there." I jumped. There was a green, yes i said green, girl with long hair ,pointy ears and an angled face.

"You're not scared of Zeus but you're scared of me?" she laughed. "Weell, in my defence i didn't really exspect some one to be wandering around here." I said.

"I live here." she said. "Yo- you live. . . oh wait your a dryad. I remeber you guys, you're nicest one i've meet so far." I said. "Thanks," she said plain and simple.

"So, like why didn't you buzerk and chase me off earlier?" i asked. Thats what happens every time i meet a dryad. "I don't know. You're just differnt." she said staring at me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" i said a little too shakey. "You just differnt all around. Yes your still a demigod but not like the others. It's how you walk, quick on your feet, the way you talk."

she pointed out. "Well i useally Indianaer folks have on accent." i said in an horrabil southern accent."I mean talk to people."  
>"Oooohh, yeah thats a little differnt." "You arua is very very differnt." she dragged out the last very. "Good or bad?" I said wanting to go on the qeust instead of stay here.<p>

"Good to demigods, but not so good to dryads." "O-kay then." i said. It's my secret, I'm not even going to think about it. No. No I'm not.

"You're hiding something from everyone." she accused me. "What?" trying not to sound shocked. "You are hiding something. I can feel feelings."

"It's nothing."i said rolling my eyes. I would hate to have a friend like her because 1 she's freaking me out, 2 she can read. . . shit she can read how i feel.  
>"I think it is importan," she said looking at me qestionly. "I'm not telling you or anyone." I said and ran the oposite derection.<p>

Thats official I am a coward. I looked behind me the grass was two feet tall. Thats my secret. I can move plants.

**Sorry it was so short. but i have zero time on my hands. And i have 4 books to read in 2 weeks(psh ill get them done in a week) but hope u liked it review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Soo here's another one idk how long it will be. alrighty read on.**

Yes, I can move plants, but not like demeter. They grow stuff you can eat, and can cook really well.

While I can move grass, tree, vines, ect. ect., and I cant cook. Seriously I burn toast, actully i

started a fire cooking toast. Anndd I can talk to animals. It's very creppy when a bunny comes and

talks like Buzz Bunny. Yeah I'm very wierd. So I went back changed my shirt and packed,which is just

my band shirt, my bow and quiver, first aid kit, and some nectar and ambrosia.

"So you're actually going?" someone said behind me. I really wish people would stop doing that. I turn

around and see Piper standing in the door way. "Yeeaah," I said dragging out the 'yeah', "The Gods

chose me. So weather I like it or not I have to go." "What does your shirt say?" Piper said leaning

foward to read it, "My stomach was making the rummblies that only hands would the hades does that

mean?" she read off."It's from llamas with hat," I told her. "What is llamas with hats?" she asked.

"OMGGGGG! You don'tknow what llamas with hats is," I said in a preppy voice, "Ha, I did that too well!

Sorry getting side tracked. Llamas with hast is a Youtube video about a phycopathic, hand eating, cooked

face eating llama with a hat and his naggy friend llama with a girl hat." I explained to her. She just shook

her head. "Come on I was sposse to bring you to Half-blood hill five minutes ago." she said. I slung my

bow over my sholder and followered Piper out.

O_oNerdinesso_O

"Found her!" Piper yelled when we go to the hill. "Ya know i was only in the woods." I said. I was kinda

annoyed people thought it was soo har to looke for me, like i was a pain in the ass. "Why were you there?"

Jason asked. "Cuz i felt like it," I looked behind him and there was a black SUV, like the ones you see on

Criminal Minds or some other show. "Is that our ride?" i asked. "Yup, and I'm driving." Leo said as he walking up.

"Y-you're driving?" I looked at him in disbelief. "Yes," he said shoving his license in my face. I sqiuented my eyes

to read the fine print. I really need to start wearing my glasses. You see I have them but i really don't like wearing them.

"You just got this a week ago!" I yelled. "Yeah so," leo said. I put my hands in a praying pose, looked up to the sky,

and said, "Dear gods please help us trough this terrifying journey," at the last part i looked at him and took

my hands outa the pose, "where Leo drives us!"

"Its not like you have a license so if you would like to walk your more than welcome." "Uuunnn," I said sticking out

my toung. "Real mature Alex. Real mature," Jason said shaking his head. "Yes, yes it is." I said in a creper voice.

"I'm going to sit in the back." Piper said. "I'm creeping you out aren't I?" i asked. "Yes you are."

"Wow, I haven't even unleased my full weridness and pervetedness," I said in seriouse shock.

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Leo said.I snickered , "You don't." Jason went in the back with Piper,

i'm not sure if he liked piper(I got a feeling he does) or that he was creeped by me to, probally both.

"I geuss I'm sitting up front." I said, hopping in the shotgun.

Leo turned the key and grabed the steeringwheel so tight that his knuckles where white.

He eased the car forward. He jerked the car like 30 times on the way to the high way.

Finally when we got on the highway he relaxed a bit and didn't jerk."So where are we going anyway."

Piper asked. "Have no idea," Leo amitted. "So think," Jason said. "Not that easy. You're the smartest one."

Leo said. "So what knida spring natural, street, hotel?" I asked. "I think its a natural spring." Piper said.

"If i remeber the 'hunter of the madian' is a Hunter of Artemis that got turned in to a spring."

"Soo its Old Faithful at Yellow Stone Park." Leo said. "Nooo thats a geyser. A spring is a like a pond but

really clean and clear." I told him. "So where is it then?" Jason asked. I press my lips together and my

eyebrows kinted together. Come on Alex think, think. "I-i think its at Turkey Run. I don't know." I said still running my brain.

"Whats Turkey Run?" Leo looked at me funny. "It's a state park in Indiana," I responed. "Who's been

to Indiana," Leo laughed as more of a fact then a question. "I live their." I said through clenched teeth

and did an evil eye.

"Opps. Sooo why do you think it's at Turkey Run?" Leo asked. "Me and my dad have

been hunting in the unmapped area there and . . . I thought i saw a spring once, ah never mind it was

a dumb thought. There is too many springs in U.S. to even caculate." I said dropping the turkey run thing.

"No that a really smart geuss," Jason said. "Thanks," I said but not really meaning it. "So we'll to Turkey Run then." Piper said. "Umm . . . One we don't know if its the right one and two Indiana is like a day dive away." Leo pointed out. "Yeah, I don't even know if I can get in there." I agreed. "How did you get in any ways?" Jason asked. "A family friend owns the help out there." I replied. "Well if any of you got a better idea this is our choice." Piper said. I wanted to say not our best choice but i kept my mouth shut. "Alex can you call that friend of yours?" she asked "I don't have a phone," I said. My dad was lame and wouldn't let me. "In like and hour we're stopinh to eat so you can use a pay phone then." Leo said. "Good I'm staring. I didn't eat supper." Jason said. I accured to me it was almost nine at night. Dang time flys when you're having fun. Just another side affect of ADHD. Stupid adhd. "Cool but If still don't know if he'll let us in." I said. "Tomarrow is memorial day no one will be there." Leo said. "Fine I'll see but I'm not promising any thing." I said back. Leo reaced over and turned on the radio and Justin Bebier 'Baby' started play. I emedietly turned it off and leo snickered at probably how fast I did that. "Whhaatt it's not my fault Justin Bebier sing like a girl and has a vagina," I said like a 'matter of factly'. Leo gave me a mortifide look. "Like I said before I haven't even relesed my full perviedness," I said, and he just shook his head. When he shookhis head his curls bonced anround and it maked him look lke a girl. I had to bite my tounge to keep from laughing. I could tell that this was going to a long long ride. **Sorry it took soo long. And that the lsat print is small it's acting stupid. Nothing agianst Justin Bebier, I know he has a penis it's just little.**** PLEASE REVIEW! OR I'LL SEND INCARCERON AFTER YOU! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This one is going to be supper dupper long. O_o I have nothing else to say except my keys on my computer are screwed up. =( I wish people would read this. **

_ Run state park_

I stand at the pay phone some where I the middle of New York at a Micky D's. I really need to call but I don't even know if he'll be able to get us in since there closed or posibaly closed. See I don't need to call because no one will be there. No Alex you cant give up you're not a quiter. Maybe a coward but not a quiter.

I dile the number and hear it ringing. I was a about to hang up then some one spoke, "Hello?" "Oh. This is Alex can I speake to John?" I asked. "Oh hey Alex. This is John. What do you need?" he asked. "Yeah about that i really need a huge favore from you. Can you please do it for me?" I begged. "Okay, so whay is it?" John asked. "I need to get into Turkey Run." I said quickly.

"Umm . . . I really don't know if I can do that." he said. "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top." I begged. Agian. "Okay, but here's the deal," gods why does every one want to make a deal with me, "you have to clean my house, do all my laundry, and pooper-scoop my back yard." "What! All that?" I was totally not going to do all that. "Yup, all that. Or no getting in." he said. Do I really want to get ing that bad? I did.

"Fine, I'll do it." "Why do you want to get in anyways?" John asked. "Some of my . . . friends wanted to see it." " did you call this late?" This dude needed to stop asking questions. "Umm. . . We're kinda in New York." I said. "New York?" "Yup so we wont be there till um about 4 ish." "Okay then I gruss I'll see yo then. Bye." John said hanging up the phone. "So what'd he say?" Jason asked. "Yeah he can get us in." I told them. "Great, eat up then we can theve." Leo said handing me my food.

"I can eat in the car." I said stuffing the food back in the bag. "You don't have tp do that." Leo said. "Nah, its okay it'll be quicker." "Fine whatev." he said non-shalantly. And we went to the car. After my greasy supper I got Jason's laptop out and found directions to turkey run from where we were.

I heard aloud snor and look behind me. I see Jason asleep snoring and piper sleeping resting her head on his shoulder. I knew they where a couple! "So they like eachother?' i asked Leo. "Um, yeah. But its been kind of akward since Hera took his memorries. We basicly thought that Jason was with us when he really wasn't Leo explianed. "Oh. Yeah Annabeth said somethin like that." I responed.

"Oh, well it kind of hurt Piper when she prety much had a made made up relationship." I yawed, "Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night, and its been a long day." "You should get some sleep." Leo suggusted. "Yeah I should." I said, and leanded my chair back. I really didn't want to go to sleep because I was terrifide that I would have another wierd nightmare, but I went to sleep anyways.

_I was in a manison. It was night out and the room I was in was lifeless. I walked outside and there was a odd looking pool. The full moon was out making the world bright and lu__minous_ Someone is turned around so all I can see is his back and a really bald head.

"_Who are you?" in this dream I have a voice. "The question is not who am I but who are you?" the dude asked. He turned aroud so I can see his face. His jaw seemed to be too far forward and his lip pulled back so far it looked like it hurt. Also he had red eyes. "Wow, dud you got plastic surgery gone wronge or something?" I jessered to his face. "I do not take to jokes kindly." he sneered at me. _

"_Okay got it." I said. "Tell me how are you alive?' he asked. "Um. . . my heart's beating." I told him. That was a dumb qeustion. "No I mean that you weren't even supposed to be born." He started doing circles around me, like he was taking me in. "I-i don't jnow." I studdered. Okay this quy, thing was creeping me out. Fine if yopu cant answer thant questions, Artemis killed nine of my wolves, one omes back, and claimes to have seen a girl with long dark har and silverly-yellow eyes!" he yelled. _

"_He said when the lunged at her she disappeared! How did that happen?" "Y-you mean my deam?" I asked. "You were in a dream?" "Yeah. Yeah I am." I answered and immedetly knew I should have said that. "You're in a dream right now?" he keeps asking questions I swear he was John in an alterant universe. "No. No I'm not." I tried not to sound like I was lying, but failed misseably._

_Suddenly ther was to giant wolves just like in my other dream. "Ha, did you hear that? She's in a dream!" he said it like it was the best news he heard in weeks. The wolves started to come forward. "Uh- un this ones mine." he said, puttinga hand out. The wolves immedietly back off. He launched himself at me and I felt myself fall. My head hit the pavment and pain exploded all though it. He had me me pinned and his hands were locked around my wrists. "AAHH! LET go of me!" I screamed. All he did was laugh insanly. I swear I could fell his nails digging into my skin. It just a dream. It just a dream, I kept telling myself . But I knew the pain was real. Finally I disappeared still screaming. _

"Alex! Alex! Alex it was only a dream!" Leo shook me awake. Finally I stoped screaming. "Are you okay?" Jason asked. I took three deep breaths and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." "You just started screaming once we got to turkey run. I thought this was like a haunted ground or something, like you were getting bad vibs in your dream state." Leo said.

Before I could answer Leo's crazy statement Piper said, "Holy Zeus! What happened to your wrist?" I slowly look down and there was four horizonal line that were bleeding like crazy. I started to tremble and must of looked white as a ghaost because Piper asked, "What's wronge?" I couldn't answer. I just jumped out of the car and puked my gutts out.

"Wow, you sure okay?" Jason asked. "Y-yeah it's just Micky D's doesn't agree with my stomach." I told him. He gave me a puzzled stare, like he didn't believe me. "Look, I just had a bad dream and shaken up from it." I explianed. "You know demi-god dreams are more than just dreams, they mean somethin." Piper said. "What! I wish some one would told me that earlier." "So what are they about?" Leo asked. "Ugg! Lets just get get this spring thingy figured out. Then we'll have a little pow wow secsion." I said.

We walk about five yards and see John jogging towards us. "Hey, took you long enough!" John shouted. "Sorry but we had to get Alex up she was zonked out." Leo joked. "Sleeping on the job agian Lexa?" He tried to get me in a head lock to give me a nuggie, but I sliped out. "Ugg. Don't call me Lexa, that was when I was a kid." I said. "Ah, I see your a grown woman now." he did a deep voice, and i just rolled my eyes. "Guys this is John. John this is Jason, Piper, and Leo." I intruduced them. "Hi, so you guys ready to see Turkey Run?" John said and lead the way.

"You guys sure you'll be okay with out me?" John asked when we got to the end of the bridge. "Yeah, we'll be fine," I shrugged off, "I planned to take them into the unmapped section anyways." "Oh, wait if you're going there take these." he said as he got out a cell phone and a GPS from his backack. "Okay, Thanks. Bye!"I said quickly wanting to get rid of him. And went up the trail.

I ran dogging branches and jumping over roots. "Hey, can you slow down." Piper shouted from behind me. "Oh sorry. I think we're getting closer though." I shouted back. A couple seconds later Jason, Leo, and Piper were beside me. "So how far is it from here?" Piper asked. "I have no idea." I said and started forward. "Great she has no idea." Leo commented. "Hey, a least I know it's this way."

We probably walked for another hour, then came to a clearing with grass that went up to my knees. "So are we here?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I think so." I said. I walked forward to look aroun and almost fell into the spring. It was sallow and crystal clear. The outside was circled in rocks. "Wow, I found it." I said. "Are you sure it's the right one?" Jason asked "Ye-no." "Okay so how do we find out?" Leo asked.

Just then an arrow loged its self in between two rocks. And then other arrows started flying. "Crap run!" Piper yelled, and we all ran. I climbed in the nearest tree a good 25 feet in the air, and started shooting arrows. Two girls walk into the clearing. One had spikey black hair and blue eyes:the other on had alburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. The two from my dream.

I practicly fell out of the tree. Okay, I did fall out. Luckly I got a grasp about 10 feet or soo. Unfortunately my bow dropped to the ground. Thailia looked down at my bow, then up at me, and stomped anf broke my bow in two. Okay, that pissed my off, and you don't want to see my pissed off. I drop down (10 fett I shall remind you) and landed on my feet. I unslethed my dagger and tackled her to the ground.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I yelled in her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Thialia said, but she didn't sound the least bit sorry. "You looked up at me, saw my bow, and stomped on it! You bithch you're not sorry!" I yelled, my voice raising. "Alex get off her." Jason said. I waited a minute, sleathed my dagger, got off her, grabbed her bow, and broked it like a toothpick. "No we're even." I said coldly.

"That was silver!" she yelled at me. "Mine was a gift from my dad who I haven't seen in a year!" I was screaming now. "This is going to be a fun little trip." Leo said. "You, shut up before i beat the shit out of you." I told him. "K," he said. "Alex, I'm sorry that Thialia broke your bow we will get you a new one. Of coure this is Thialia, my lutendent," Artemis said pointing to Thialia, "and I am Artemis, goddess of Hunt and wilderness."

"Great, so where are we anyways?" Piper asked. "The Spring of Arethusa," Artemis said. "See you were right." Jason said. "Right about what?' Thialia asked. "Nothing we'll explian later. How are you?" Leo asked. Oh was seriously putting a move on her. I'm going to laugh me ass off. "Fine. Jason whats new with you?" she said. Okay maybe not. "Ya know building a boat, getting my memorries back, the usual." he shrugged. "You guys know each other?" I asked. "Yes. I meat Leo and Piper last year. And well Jason is my younger brother." she explained. "Alright,the renioun is over," Artemis said, "how about you childern go to the camp and tell us about the spring thing." "Okay come lets go." Jason said, following Artemis and Thiala, and I did too. I always seem too be dooing that lately, why is that?


	9. author note

**This is only a AUTHOR NOTE. I **_**Will **_**bee writing more.**

**Hi. So this will be really short. I might not write for like two or three week. I'm not lazy or any thing, okay yes I'm but whatev, it's just that Marching band (this one time at band camp. Hehe mind babble) just started up and I'm really busy practicing dynamite for the parade. YAY. It makes me happy. On my fanfic page, the pic is Alex. Yes I drawed it. I know it sucks. I know i know it all Katniss Cleché and stuff.**


	10. im sorry :

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII readers! i know i know i havent updated in awhile i have reasons really, and its not cuz im lazy. my laptop exploded(therieticly speaking). i have handwritten like 3 chappies(no im not british its just fun to say). I relize ive ben a awful author. Ive been very blunt how things will turn out. ive also screwed up my spelling(sooo god awfullll) and my typing. i really suck at spelling and havent really had a typing class. you may say 'but leah if ur computer exploded how the hell are u on now?' ill tell u cuz im at my neibores computer and it would be rude if i spent an hour just typing half of a chappie(hehehe i got mind bable like alex(thats my dads name dont know why i named her that)). i wont be updateing till like next month. Im really reallly sorry! after i update the 3 chappies i probably wont be writing this story any more. I may concerter it if u guys tell me not to. Okay if u guys have any ideas i would love them ill give u createtEven out of fanfic im really board(yeah a girl can get board no cable and no computer). and band camp(this on time at band camp) is ending soon so yeah. OH oh if anyone is in fort wayne(IN of course) on a friday go to northrop high school during half time the band is doing their show it has Huanted and My Immortal(both by evanescence) but dont come look for me thats stalker ish. **

**one more thing pick a consert band insturment for Alex**

**Another thing create a demi god(wont be in a lot of detail)**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Hair color-**

**Eye color-**

**Body type-**

**Hair Lennght-**

**Hair Style-**

**Height-**

**Skin Color-**

**Tattoos/scars/perciengs-**

**Rate hottness-**

**Okay agian im sorry ive been a horibal author.**

**Godly parent-**


	11. another author note

**Okay don't yell me but im not writing more. . . I am going to rewrite it though. Although Im changing some stuff, but the first few chapters will be similar, and the last two chapters will be the same. **

**List of things that will be different:**

**-Alex's hair**

**-Alex's height **

**-spelling**

**-edition **

**-Alex's personality at the beginning (I made her more hostile the first three chappies)**

**That's pretty much it. So if you did like the character and the idea watch out for it. It might have a different name.**


End file.
